Te encontré
by Mello17
Summary: ¿Reencarnación? ¡No! Ella no creía en eso o al menos así fue hasta ese día hace diez años atrás. Pequeño Drabble SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

" **Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista.**

 **Yo creo en la reencarnación, en el reconocimiento, en el "A ti te he visto en otra vida…"**

— **Letras Secretas—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca en su vida había sido creedora de la reencarnación, volver a vivir después de morir. No, simplemente aquello no tenía sentido al menos hasta ese día hace unos diez años atrás en donde había logrado recordar con exactitud toda su vida pasada, donde había logrado recordarlo a él.

" _No te vallas, tú no te puedes ir"_

Su corazón dolía de solo recordar sus ojos negros llenos de dolor y angustia. Esa noche había despertado en medio de lágrimas con su rostro pálido y cuerpo tembloroso.

" _Te prohíbo que mueras, ¡me escuchaste! No me puedes dejar aquí ¡No me puedes dejar solo!"_

Los recuerdos habían empezado a regresar en sueños, que en un principio su mente infantil no había logrado comprender.

" _No te mueras por favor"_

Los recuerdos de aquella noche en donde lo dejó aún estaban nítidos en su memoria, las lágrimas de él, su propio dolor, todo absolutamente todo aún estaba en su mente.

" _Regresaré, te encontraré… Te amo."_

Y antes de finalmente morir vio como el terminaba de romperse en frente de ella, como aferraba su cuerpo inerte con desesperación, besando su pálido rostro pidiéndole regresar.

" _Te odio"_

Le había susurrado él y ella solo había sonreído porque sabía que el mentía, sabia la verdad tras aquellas palabras y sintiéndose culpable de ser la originaria nuevamente de su dolor, de ser la responsable de su soledad, porque pese a saber que no podría ser capaz de cumplirlo ella le había prometido no dejarlo solo.

Pero ahora todo sería diferente porque le habían dado la oportunidad de regresar, le habían dado la dicha de recordarlo y esta vez haría las cosas bien, esta vez ya no poseía un cuerpo enfermo con un tiempo de vida limitado, esta vez se aseguraría de cumplir su promesa.

Desde hace diez años lo había buscado y no fue hasta hace un año atrás que lo encontró y cuando sus ojos perlados lo vieron su corazón dolió, porque en aquellos ojos tan negros que una vez la miraron con amor ya no había nada, porque aquellos ojos se volvieron vacíos, la soledad en él se podía apreciar desde varios kilómetros y dolió porque sabía que era la culpable de que esa mirada estuviera tan vacía, la culpable de que su cuerpo se haya convertido en un simple cascarón… ella lo había destruido.

Lo observó ese día vestía un traje azul oscuro con una corbata rojo vino y pese al atractivo que poseía sus ojos jamás se centraron en eso si no en la soledad que lo perseguía. Esa soledad que ella siempre quiso alejar de él y que irónicamente lo único que hizo fue acercarla aún más.

Eran tan difícil verlo tan cerca de ella y no poder tocarlo, no poder hablarle, decirle que lo amaba, era difícil porque esta vez la enfermedad no era el problema, está vez había una barrera un tanto más complicada.

—Hinata, presta atención.

—H-Hai U-Uchiha-Sensei.

Esta vez la barrera que los separaba era la edad y las reglas de una relación prohibida entre alumno-maestro. Pero están bien porque lo había encontrado y ahora ya no tenía ningún límite de tiempo, ahora podía crear nuevos recuerdos con él.

 _Estaba bien._

Porque sin importar que barrera los separase ella se encargaría de destruirla y aún así volviera a morir volvería a reencarnar y a encontrarlo otra vez, porque ese era su destino…. _Estar juntos._

 _Te encontré Sasuke-kun._


	2. Chapter 2

" **Las almas que se encuentran y se reconocen, nunca se sueltan; ni con la distancia, ni con el silencio ni con las vueltas que da la vida."**

…

 **..**

 **.**

La observó de reojo encontrándose de inmediato con su mirada perlada sobre él, aún no entendía que era, pero esa chica de ojos color perla tenía algo que lo inquietaba.

Su clara mirada parecía atravesarlo, parecía poder ver más allá de lo que los demás veían, esa chica por increíble que sonara parecía conocerlo de toda una vida. Parecía saber lo que por su mente pasaba y aquello no era bueno porque reconocía esa mirada, ya la había visto una vez y aquello no había traído nada bueno consigo, solo dolor, desesperación y soledad.

Esa chica de ojos perla tenía una mirada que él odiaba, ella tenía _su_ mirada, una tan fuerte e insistente que lo sacaba de balance en algunas ocasiones y él no se podía dar ese lujo porque en su tiempo tuvo que pagar un muy alto precio por eso.

"Yo… estoy muriendo Sasuke-kun"

Aún recordaba aquella voz, aquellas palabras que fueron el inicio del desastre.

En ese instante sintió todo su mundo caer encima por segunda vez, y comprendió con amarga comprensión cuál era su destino.

 _La soledad._

Aún sabiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo ahí, alejarse antes de que todo resultará aún más doloroso se aferro aquella luz que día con día se extinguía… implorando misericordia a quien sea que le escuchará. Pero tal y como ya había previsto ella se fue y el la odió, por dejarlo solo nuevamente, la odió por hacer que se enamorara de ella, la odió por dejarlo solo en ese cruel mundo.

Observó sus manos y el sentimiento de vergüenza se alojó en su pecho. Sus manos estaban marcadas por la debilidad por no haber sido valiente en afrontar las cosas de la manera correcta, había recurrido al camino más fácil y se avergonzaba por eso.

Con un suspiro camino hasta su mesa sintiendo en todo momento aquella insistente mirada perla.

Constantemente desde que inicio ejerciendo su labor como docente, las jóvenes enamoradas no tardaron en aparecer, atosigándolo con cartas, declaraciones e incluso siendo espiado. Estaba ya acostumbrado a las miradas constantes sobre y pasaba de todas ellas ignorándolas y olvidándolas. Pero aquella mirada perla era diferente, esa mirada él la podía reconocer, esa mirada lo ponía nervioso, esa mirada era tan idéntica a la de ella que le causaba calosfrió.

Observo a sus alumnos abandonar el salón en cuanto el timbre sonó, saliendo todos excepto ella, quien permaneció en el mismo lugar con la mirada fija en él.

—Hinata, ya puedes salir del salón.—indico más ella solo lo observó, y el tubo que reprimir un escalofrío cuando nuevamente en aquella mirada se reflejó _ella._

—Uchiha-sensei…—llamo ella con aquella suave voz aún sentada en su pupitre, con la mirada fija, tan fija que parecía poder ver a través de él.—Y-yo… yo he r-regresado…—susurro ella con sus ojos brillando.


End file.
